


The Making of a Prince

by SketchLockwood



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, The Hollow Crown: The Wars of the Roses (2016), The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The Wars of the Roses Fiction, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/pseuds/SketchLockwood
Summary: Pure smut, because... well why not





	The Making of a Prince

Windsor Castle  
1470

His cock twitched as he looked at her. Elizabeth undressed slowly, her ladies slowly tackling the strings of her dress. He watched as her breasts fell free of their restraints. Watched as her body was slowly, very slowly revealed to him. Of course, he knew from memory what she looked like, had memorised every curve of her body, knew every scar, every mark. He had kissed every inch over the five years of their marriage. 

Now, he sat back and watched, crossing his legs as his arousal became increasingly apparent. One of Elizabeth’s ladies turned, blushed as her eyes caught sight of what it should not. She hurried quickly to meet Elizabeth’s request, fetching perfume with speed. Her movements suddenly clumsy. “What is wrong with you girl?” He heard Elizabeth ask, did not hear what the girl whispered, though Elizabeth turned, smiled at him, licking her lips as she saw what had made the girl blush. “On second thoughts ladies, leave us.” 

They did not hesitate to remove themselves from the royal couple’s presence. “Christ, I could have you. Right here right now.” The words left his mouth before the door had closed behind the women. He stood, sauntering toward her with a slow pace. She blushed, a rare moment for her, her eyes fixed on his arousal. She moaned gently as his body pressed against hers. His lips taking hold of her ear, his hands controlling her breasts, before he whispered. “But that would be too merciful, after your kept me waiting so long.” 

Her mouth formed a perfect o as she turned to look at him, shrieking as his hand connected firmly with her rear. She kissed him, passionate, her tongue caressing his in the most seductive of moves. He smirked as she broke the kiss. “Not near good enough to tempt me madam.” 

“I think your body outwits your mind your grace.” He licked his lips, winking as her hand rubbed gently over the front of his hose. His eyes closed momentarily as he fought the desire. Laughing as his fingers connected with her skin, tickling mercilessly. “Ned!” She shouted. “Ned stop.” She laughed loud, he watched as her body jumped up and down, her breasts with it. She moaned as his mouth suddenly connected with her right nipple, one of his hands deftly seeing to the left. Her fingers looped in his hair, pushing his face in. He did not care, enjoyed her taste. 

She sighed softly, pouting as he pulled away. “I do not think I am quite ready yet.”

“Ned, I beseech you, I am.” 

“Tough my lady.” She pouted again, screaming playfully as he picked her up with ease, carrying her to the bed. He did not falter as he laid her down, his tongue tasting each inch of her legs, never straying too high. She laughed, tears in her eyes as his fingers tickled the souls of her feet, causing him challenge as she kicked. That was until his fingers stopped, and his tongue met her most desired area. Her head fell back, her body collapsing under her as he explored further, his hands groping her rear as she arched her hips. 

“Oh Edward.” She moaned, stroking his hair. She sighed, frowning as his tongue slowed to a stop, she watched him stand, tower over her before he stepped close to the bed, so close she felt his manhood pressed against her. “Please.” Was all she whispered, he nodded, taking her hands to the points of his hose, allowing her to set him free. She bit her lip, her hand grasping him gently. Her free hand cupping his arse before she pulled him down on top of her, he chuckled, his mouth sucking on her neck. She stroked, feeling his mouth stop its work, feeling the vibrations of his groan against her neck. “I think it’s my chance to make you suffer sir.” She did not have chance to do so, felt his thrust connect with her, her hand released, her fingers scarring his back as she gripped, nails digging into skin. He did not gasp as he once had. Not even as her nails traced his spine. Hips lips attacked her breasts as his thrusts grew harder. Her moans now, she was sure, would be audible to the palace as a whole. 

She did not care.

The feeling all consuming, bringing shudders through her, bringing shudders through him she felt. His body shaking against her as he thrust. “Edward.” She moaned in his ear, he would not have long now, she was sure, before his body would insist on ending this. That was why she met his thrusts, causing him to groan loudly, whimpering softly as pleasure took him.

“Oh Beth.” He whispered, licking her neck, hands moving to her breasts, she shouted his name as they toyed gently as his movements grew faster, more desperate. “Beth.” His eyes closed as she felt him shudder, felt him take his final movements of tonight’s pleasure. “Christ.” His body collapsed on top of hers, his hands still toying at her chest. 

She stroked his hair, kissing his head. “Oh Edward.” She smiled, her breasts heaving beneath him.


End file.
